wlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Issue 13
__NOEDITSECTION__ } http://images.wikia.com/wls/images/c/cf/WLSbanner.png NOTE: STILL NEEDS TO BE REWRITTEN. As a quick recap of my previous intro to this, I thought it was fitting to have an actual mini-series to go with the other crazy things in the White Lotus Sentinel. The only thing left that our fanon-obsessed newsletter is missing...is a fanon! Though I honestly wouldn't count this one seriously, considering the formality xD Anyway, here's the next recap of daily life at Avatar Wiki, presented story-style by your rambling, Dai Li-neighborhood-crazy-pal-slash-author, Minnichi. (Not to mention this is probably more effective than a boring, lecturing column when it comes to discouraging people from writing low-quality articles...) ... A.W. Chronicles An unnamed girl exits her university with a yawn. She has long black hair and brown eyes, and she hates the school shuttle (which always leaves right as she reaches the stop). As she stands there waiting for the next one, stranded in the cold, icy wind, she pulls out her smartphone and checks the Wi-fi connection. As soon as she types in her student ID and passcode for access, the world transforms. With a crackling sound like thunder, the sky itself twists in crazy patterns until all that's left is a cloudy, beige-colored haze. The school's massive buildings also warp into strange things, growing into tall, elegant towers of Asian-inspired architecture. There are thousands of them in all shapes and sizes, each labeled for a very unique purpose. The girl is too used to them to offer anything more than a glance, however, and strolls down the beige-colored bridge that has begun to extend from beneath her feet. Her stone-covered hand raises to her mouth to stifle another yawn, and she lifts her face a little higher to see beneath the dark green brim of her pointed hat. And oh, she has a name now: Minnichi. The green-robed inhabitant of this world - a world called "Avatar Wiki" - picks up her pace as she passes an unstable-looking building. Unstable as in it's basically a tall, cardboard box labeled "My Article." Those flimsy things have often cluttered up normal buildings to make the Wiki resemble more of a hobo community. However, Minnichi knows that there are fellow inhabitants here who prevent such things from happening - which is actually the main reason why she's hurrying past the cardboard box. She's barely gained a foot of space between herself and the hobo building when it suddenly lights ablaze with such force that she's flung forward face-first to the ground. Sitting up slowly to recover and muttering grouchy gibberish under her breath, Minnichi turns around to see that a woman is hovering next to the pitiful building, high above the ground atop a little golden cloud. This user, dressed casually in a plain shirt and jeans, rests a hand on her waist as she examines her work. (In other words, watching the cardboard box burn to the ground.) Her blue-grey eyes reflect the image of the flames within them, and they gleam with the slightest hint of irritation. A messenger hawk lands on this woman's shoulder as she unrolls a fancy scroll with a header that reads "Page Deleted," but she's barely touched the tip of her quill to the paper when a haggard, enraged user suddenly rushes out from inside the burning cardboard box. Minnichi has no idea why this user even tried to stay in there that long, given that it collapses into a pile of ashes shortly after he leaves. Tucking the quill back into her pocket, the woman on the golden cloud notices the carboard box-creating user pointing a menacing finger in her direction and peers back down at him. He's covered in ashes, practically growling through his gritted teeth, and overall just shaking with rage. "Why do you keep deleting my articles?!" he demands, taking no notice of the girl in green robes observing him in the distance. It begins at her scalp and slowly travels down every long brown strand of hair, until they begin to defy gravity itself as they ignite. "I've told you many times already..." says the hovering woman, her unamused face now framed by long, deadly flames. "The content of your articles is completely irrelevant to the Wiki and its purpose, and you're getting down to your very last warning -" "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU (censored by the Wiki's community)" "...Okay then, you've just ignored your very last warning. Like I've said countless times, I'll have to block you for six months due your behavior - starting now." The woman has already outstretched her hand even as she speaks, and she positions her palm down at the troll of a user. He finally seems to realize that being blocked from this world is actually a possibility, and his eyes widen in fear as the flames begin to dance around the woman's fingers. "Wait!" he cries. "I'll make my next article about how great you are instead! Don't -" It's too late. With a thrust of her arm, the woman shoots down a blast of fire that cracks open the ground upon impact. Minnichi has to shield her eyes from the blinding explosion that causes more dirt particles to fly all over her. When she looks back up, however, there's only a sizzling crater in the ground ahead. The troll is nowhere to be seen. Blowing away some excess smoke rising from the tip of her finger, the woman sighs and examines the remains of the cardboard box once more, her hair flowing back down over her shoulders in its natural brown color. At last, she notices the green-robed girl still sitting in the distance, and she suddenly smiles. "Howdy, Minnichi!" She waves so cheerfully that one can wonder if the fire-blasting a few seconds ago had even occurred at all. Minnichi cracks a little smile back, standing and dusting off her robes. "Hey, Lostris." She glances for a second at the smoking crater several feet away. "So, er, how's it going?" "Oh, you know. Blocking trolls, fixing images, playing Twister with Thailog, the usual..." Lady Lostris floats down closer atop her golden cloud to better address her fellow user. It finally registers why Minnichi was sitting on the ground, and why the girl's face still has some dirt caked on its side. "Oh! I'm sorry, did I do that?" Lostris exclaims. "Nah, it's cool," Minnichi replies with a shrug. "At least that guy's not around here anymore." The administrator gives an approving nod towards her crater. "But I always wondered," continues the green-robed girl. "What exactly - happens when you block someone? I mean, you just shot him with fire, so..." Lady Lostris gives a merry laugh, sitting down casually so that her legs dangle over the edge of her cloud. "Honestly they don't feel a thing, don't worry," she explains. "It's the same for any blocked user; they just disappear completely from the earth without a trace, with no means of return unless we say so. The administrators just change up the methods they use to teleport the trolls away every now and then -" Just then, a deafening boom of thunder echoes across the sky as a massive, crackling branch of lightning strikes far away upon the the beige horizon. "And oh, that would be Thailog blocking a user," Lostris adds with a chuckle. "It just makes the process a little less mundane for us, you know?" Minnichi nods silently as she makes out a barely visible figure hovering above the lightning-struck area in the distance, who's covered almost completely in black and appears to be tilting his head backwards with cackling laughter atop his golden cloud. "...Yeah, I can see that." Two more messenger hawks suddenly fly into the scene. One of them perches on Lostris's shoulder again, while the other settles atop Minnichi's hat. The administrator is the first to detach her letter, sighing as she scans over it. "Well, I forgot to mention that blocked users have one form of communication: replying to the message that announced their block. She holds out her parchment for Minnichi to see, which is overflowing with raging, scribbling sentences along the lines of "You have to believe me - my evil sister did it!!!" Lostris shakes her head as she rolls back up the letter and sets it ablaze between her fingers. "He could at least try to change his handwriting..." Minnichi sighs as well. "People these days..." Remembering about the hawk still perched atop her head, however, she reaches up and finally detaches her own letter. When she examines it, she discovers that there's nothing on the parchment at all other than a single, plainly written word: "Hello." The green-robed user rolls back up the letter at once and hurriedly stuffs it into her pocket. "Sorry Lostris," she says quickly. "Ima have to go see what KMP needs at the Ba Sing Se Times headquarters." "Of course! Tell him I said hi," replies the female administrator. "I've got work to do, anyway..." She warily eyes a whole community of cardboard boxes in the distance. "See you around, then?" "Yeah, see ya around. Later, LL!" And with that, Minnichi disappears with a flash of green into the beige horizon as she darts away, where she'll be sure to run into more Wiki troubles before she ever reaches the BSST headquarters... The End? ... Note: The two administrators mentioned are described based on Lady Lostris's and Thailog's corresponding illustrations from the most recent Ba Sing Se Times article. |- | rowspan="1" style="width:50%; padding-right:8px; border-top:1px dashed #000080; border-right:1px dashed #000080; vertical-align:top;" | Omashu Rocks here for the last installment of FRS:The Omashu Scoop! Today's fanon is by . Official Plot: What happens when Toph finds out she is pregnant? Can she cope with the pressures of becoming a single mother and chief of police? SCORES: Plot/Storyline: The hard truth about plots when it comes to reviews is, either the reviewer is interested or he isn't. Reading the plot, I had doubts that I could find this story to be a good read. I was somewhat pleasantly surprised, as Fruipit manages to take a beloved character and add the missing chapter of her life. 8.8 Creativity: Well I've definitely never seen this before… 9.5 Interest Level: Unfortunately, I can't say this was a complete page turner, and that's really because I happen to not be into the whole "humor/comfort & friendship" idea, which is the genre the author uses to describe Landslide. 8.5 Character Development: For a fanon that should really hinge on character development, I'm sad to say that I'm a bit disappointed. CD is crucial for something like this, meaning readers need an overwhelming amount of emotion. 9.0 Believability: I could legit see all of this happening. 9.5 General Writing: Fruipit's writing ability is rather impressive, but the fanon needs just a little additional proofreading. 9.2 Average Score: 9.08 Note: All Scores Are Out Of Ten What Fruipit does right/can improve on: Emotions are rightly put at the center of this fanon, but there needs to be even more. Try to make readers cry from either something sad or hilarious one chapter. That's your goal. |- | rowspan="1" style="width:50%; padding-right:8px; border-top:1px dashed #000080; border-top:1px dashed #000080; border-right:1px dashed #000080; vertical-align:top;" | Sometimes we forget that those who are extremely dedicated to Avatar Wiki's fanon portal are probably extremely dedicated to the cartoon, too... ... Every summer for the past 3 years, my friends and I have been doing what everyone thought was insane: watching every episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender in a row. It's a 61 episode non-stop marathon that lasts for over 24 hours. That's right, we literally dedicate an entire day of our lives solely to watching Avatar. At 1:00 PM we take our seats, bean-bag or couch, and then the saga begins. 1:00 PM: "Wow, I never noticed how high Aang's voice is in the first two episodes." 2:00 PM: "Did you ever hear that awkward cough in The King of Omashu?" *cough* 3:00 PM: "Let's just get through the Spirit World Pt 1 so we can see Avatar Roku go nuts for 20 seconds." 4:00 PM: "Gosh, that one pirate has HUGE lips? What's up with that?" 5:00 PM: "Great Divide(gotta fight the urge to skip) ....thank goodness for the Blue Spirit episode." 6:00 PM: Laughing ensues from the Fortuneteller episode. "Can your science explain why it rains?" ........"Yes! Yes it can!" 7:00 PM: Everybody shifts around, gets a drink, and mentally prepares themselves for the finale of Season One. 8:00 PM: Northern Watertribe/Spirit World/Koizilla------> onward to Season Two!!! -Brief 10 minute intermission to get some fresh air- 9:00 PM: All-out singing of Secret Tunnel: we regret nothing! 10:00 PM: Thank you Toph. Thank you for gracing this show with you existence. 11:00 PM: Moment of deep silence after Zuko howls at the thunder in Bitter Work. 12:00 AM: Woo! Midnight mark! Let's celebrate with some Cactus Juice!! ..But seriously, things are about to get.....weird. 1:00 AM: At this point, we have been watching Avatar non-stop for 12 hours. To keep our focus, we turn on the lights and give pep talks to boost our morale. I remember someone found a cane and a fly-swatter lying around. Nobody questioned the screaming and subsequent duel. I just kind of sat and watched. 2:00 AM: "Tales of Ba Sing Se" is a universal favorite of ours. Tears may or may not have been shed during "Leaves from the Vine." 3:00 AM: The first person falls victim to sleep during "Lake Laogai." It's extremely hard to stay awake while the Dai Li are hypnotizing people. The trance-like voice can lull someone to sleep quite easily. ZZZzzzzz. 4:00 AM: More and more drop like buzzard-wasps, until only I remain watching Guru Pahtik's journey through chakras. I draw sharpie mustaches and other obscenities on the sleepers; they broke the agreement. After taking multiple embarrassing snapshots, I wake them up for "The Crossroads of Destiny." 5:00 AM: SEASON THREE BABY!!! LET'S GOOO!!! 6:00 AM: At this point, the lively bunch from 17 hours ago has been reduced to motionless blobs, sleeping in awkward positions, some snoring, others drooling. I don't even know how I stayed awake, but I managed. 7:00 AM: "The Avatar and the Firelord" is one of my favorite episodes. I always shiver when Iroh gives Zuko the royal artifact. 8:00 AM: One of the oddest phenomenons about this whole experience happens during "Nightmares and Daydreams." By now, we have all lost our grasp on reality, and to make things worse, so has Aang. While Aang is sleep deprived, so are we. It's like Bryke planned this specifically to screw with us... 0.0 9:00 AM: The sleepers begin stirring and tune in just in time for the Invasion. 10:00 AM: Huzzah! Zuko joined the Gaang! Everyone has a revelation when Ran and Shaw create the fire vortex and Zuko says, "I understand." 11:00 AM: My Mom puts doughnuts on the table, but we are completely enthralled in Sokka's escape of the Boiling Rock. 12:00 PM: Thank you Bryke for giving us The Ember Island Players before the finale. Perfect comic relief XD 1:00 PM: This is the final chapter of our journey. Everything comes down to Sozin's Comet. The Order of the White Lotus. The Agni Kai. The final showdown that was always meant to be. It's surreal that only 24 hours ago, Aang was still frozen in a block of ice. We pay tribute to the last four episodes with a moment of silence and anticipation. Then, we begin. 2:00 PM The end credit music sums up the epic journey, and for 15 minutes after everything is over, we sit and contemplate our lives: where we will go, why we are here. Bloodshot eyes twitch spastically as we stare out the window. I .. I can't even.. What just happened? The world may never know. |- | rowspan="2" style="width:50%; padding-right:8px; border-top:1px dashed #000080; border-right:1px dashed #000080; vertical-align:top;" | Brainstorming for the Urban Dictionary :noun; A totally sane process that takes place during the creation of a new WLS issue. It's expressed in the form of edits that contain random notes addressed to no one in particular; the editor just likes talking to herself as she thinks. She decided to leave the note in this time, though, which went a little something like: ::"Brainstorming" :::"noun; Something that Minnichi is still doing for this WLS issue. Which you probably shouldn't actually publish. Just saying. As in this definition is not supposed to be published, because it's not actually a definition, so yeah, do not publish. Or else. Dangit, I'm stalling aren't I? "If I weren't so sleep-deprived, maybe this brainstorming would actually be more useful right now!" *Heads to fanon portal to find things she can complain about* ''" '''Fanon Portal Hermit' :noun; A writer who has resolved to live under the fanon-portal-rock for all of eternity. The rest of the wiki, articles and all, can become quite foreign over time. "Zomg, I was nominated for User of the Month!" "There's a User of the Month? For what, best writer?" "Uh no, it's just someone who's done good for the wiki in general." "Oh, so like an author who's gone around and helped tons of fanons?" "Not necessarily..." "What else would it be for?" "Hmmm, lemme try something... HEY, did you know that KMP was voted for administrator and editor of the BSST?" "We vote for administrators?" "...Yep, you're an incurable fanon portal hermit. Man, you've got it bad!" '''Tense Tension' :noun; The chaotic effect created by authors who can't seem to choose between past, present, first person, or third person tense. Reading becomes an experience with swirling vortexes as you're yanked back and forth between time and random POVs. "'He turned around as I begin approaching. He hides a grin and then he looked back at me, and she knew that he is loving to confuse me constantly. He totally makes my brain began to hurt right now, and then he laughed as she turned away and ignores the sound. But he secretly likes her. I had always liked you, actually, even if she's ignoring me right now." "...Y'know, the only thing I really picked up was the part about confusing me. The tense tension's going to make my brain explode." "Tense tension? I write what I want - you've gotta deal with it!" "Uhuh. I think I'll go take a nap, I've got a headache from reading that..." '''Author Life-Weather' :noun; A very powerful influence on fanons, if one isn't careful. Readers can pick up the 'forecast' of an author's personal life immediately, depending on what it does to the poor characters... "Hey, I love your work and all - it's just... Well, you just threw your protagonist down a well. And then had Firebenders drop grenades in it after that. And then said he died feeling the explosions slowly rip him to pieces as he drowned in the cold, murky water. I thought that was...overboard." "You saying I purposely wanted to kill my character in a most horrible death? Huh?" "...Maybe. Sayyy, did that exam grade you were worrying about ever come back?" "What does that have to do with anything?! I know I failed anyway, what're you going around rubbing it in my face for? EH?!" *Throws vase* "I think...you're taking it out on your fanon." "HA, that's a ridiculous... (Sees exam grade) I GOT AN A? WUT?" *Next fanon chapter* "'But just as all hope was lost, the beloved warrior suddenly emerged miraculously, proud and strong...' Wow, looks like your author life-weather's finally nice again." "...Yeah. Heheh." '' ---- ''Love the Fanon Urban Dictionary? Miss any definitions? See the complete collection [[Avatar_Wiki_talk:The_White_Lotus_Sentinel/Archive_1|'here']]! |- | rowspan="3" style="width:50%; padding-left:8px; border-top:1px dashed #000080; border-top:1px dashed #000080; vertical-align:top;" | That's right, you read correctly. is tentatively signing on to express a rather unusual request. For my next super-secret-special-spy-secret fanon project, I will be needing voice actors. If you've ever wanted to talk about Avatar stuff in-character and then have your voice belong to a barely-par drawn Avatar character being animated bending and stuff, now is your chance. For the sake of keeping the details a secret as long as possible, I won't be telling too much more here. Currently, for the first step of this next project (to be released in between the first and second book of my current fanon, ), I only need one male voice actor. Don't think I'm being sexist, but for now there will only be one character talking and he is a guy. As I mentioned, I don't want to give away too much on the Avatar Wiki yet, so if you want to know more and/or want to express your interest, feel free to email me via the email user function (can be found at this address: "http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/MibuWolf"). Further, if you are a lass out there who would be interested in doing some voice acting later on, you can email me as well and I'll be sure to put you at the top of the list for people I contact once the need arises. Finally, if you're anyone out there who is sitting there thinking "WTF is Mibu doing?" and/or you might be interested in helping some other way, you can email me as well and I might just let you know a little bit more about the project. Later on, I will hopefully put more seeking ads out there for this project, but for now... yeah. This is about all I got, hurhur. I look forward to seeing all of you around the wiki and fanon portal whether or not people actually come around to contribute to/help with this project (because it will crash and burn if I don't at least get voice actors, haha) |- | rowspan="1" style="width:50%; padding-right:8px; border-top:1px dashed #000080; border-right:1px dashed #000080; vertical-align:top;" | Fanon Word Search Today's theme: "What Makes a Fanon Suck." |- | rowspan="1" style="width:50%; padding-right:8px; border-top:1px dashed #000080; border-right:1px dashed #000080; vertical-align:top;" | HAVE A FANON ARTICLE IN MIND? REVIEW? INTERVIEW? ADVERTISEMENT? OPINION? REQUEST? SEND IT TO OF THE AND YOU'LL BE IN THE NEXT ISSUE! |} Fanontastic Polls Want to know more about The White Lotus Sentinel? Find out here!